Esto no es una enfermedad
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri - One shots y drabbles de YOI, sin conexión entre sí, con temáticas de horror/terror y similares.
1. Descomposición

One shot ganador del primer lugar del #MentalDisorderChallenge.

* * *

 **Descomposición**

( _Sangre_ _seca que ya no recorre tus venas, que se ha atorado, taponeado)_

Cuando Yuuri abre sus ojos, lo primero que la enfermera le anuncia, con una dulzura metódica, ensayada, es que su esposo, Víctor Nikiforov, ha muerto… Acababa de suceder tan sólo instantes antes de que despertara. En la camilla de junto se encuentra su cadáver, al cual le extraen cables, tubos, intravenosas que habían pretendido mantenerlo con vida. Ahora ya no tienen una razón de ser, una utilidad de estar conectados a ese cuerpo que se entibia.

 _(_ _Órganos cayéndose a pedazos, desmoronándose secos en tu interior. Inservibles, apagados)_

Yuuri lo mira a su lado y siente mucha tristeza, como si un hueco se abriera en su estómago y se tragara todo lo de su interior hasta dejarlo sin nada, incluso sin ganas de llorar. Se pone de pie, su cuerpo finge no sentir el dolor de sus heridas y huesos rotos, y se arranca de la misma forma todo aquello a su alrededor, los mismos cables y tubos que se han vuelto inservibles para Víctor. Por alguna razón, piensa que él ya tampoco los necesita.

Camina hasta su esposo muerto, toma su mano, y observa la piel amoratada y ensangrentada de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso rostro. Le parece algo deforme ahora, pero aún es capaz de visualizar todos esos detalles que alguna vez lo hicieron enamorarse de él, aunque con un formato más rígido, como si alguien le hubiese puesto una mascarilla de cera abollada. Yuuri piensa que así luce la muerte y lo toca, desliza sus dedos por esa piel tibia pero herida, adivinando una textura tan parecida a la suya. De pronto siente como si estuviera frente a un espejo, como si Víctor fuese un reflejo de su propia situación y existencia. Cree entonces que su rostro tiene ese mismo aspecto rígido y abollado, que su cuerpo se entibia también y que los órganos de su interior se han detenido hasta volverse amasijos de carne sin movimiento ni vida. Lo único que lo llena de duda es por qué él sí puede moverse y andar, pero su esposo se encuentra ahí, inmóvil frente él. ¿Ambos no son ahora lo mismo? ¿Acaso se encuentra dormido como él hace unos minutos? Con ese pensamiento lo llama para que reaccione.

 _(Consumo. Tu cabello cae, se desprende junto con la carne podrida)_

Está solo, solo con un cadáver. El médico y las enfermeras han salido para anunciar a los familiares del deceso y llenar los datos de registro del occiso, respectivamente. Nadie puede notar que Yuuri se ha levantado de la camilla, por lo menos no hasta que una de las enfermeras vuelve y lo ve, y se apresura a él para guiarlo de vuelta. Pero tiene miedo de tocarlo, un paciente con sus heridas es un artículo de cristal desquebrajado que puede terminar de romperse ante el más mínimo movimiento.

—No, no, cariño. Debes de volver a la camilla, no estás bien —le dice la mujer—. Siento mucho lo de tu esposo, pero no estás en condiciones. Tus heridas pueden volverse graves y no queremos que empeores…

—Pero no puedo empeorar —responde Yuuri con la misma convicción que sintió cuando le dijo el "Sí" a Víctor—. También estoy muerto.

* * *

 _(Putrefacción. La peste en cada rincón de tu casa, hundida hasta en tu nariz)_

Su regreso a casa fue extraño, aunque no tanto como la idea absurda de mantener un cadáver en descomposición ocupando una camilla que seguramente alguien más necesitaba. A Víctor se lo llevaron casi al instante, ¿por qué su caso era diferente?, ¿por qué permitir que la peste de su cuerpo contaminara un sitio que debía mantenerse estéril, desinfectado? Manchando sábanas blancas con los residuos de su descomposición, vomitando en el suelo los pedazos de sus entrañas podridas y negruzcas, vaciándose hasta volverse sólo huesos y carne guanga. Pero ni su familia ni los doctores fueron capaces de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué insistir en salvar un cadáver? En llenarlo de pastillas y medicamentos que se echaron a perder con él, en mostrarle latidos de un corazón inexistente, la actividad cerebral en una cabeza que se ha vaciado… Y ahora llevándolo de vuelta a casa en lugar de a un cementerio, junto a su esposo. ¿Por qué insistir?

* * *

 _(Una cabeza vacía, un cerebro que ya no existe)_

Yuuri ve algunas fotos y no recuerda nada, no se reconoce a sí mismo en ellas ni recuerda las situaciones que enmarca cada una; es como si el contexto hubiera quedado difumado en las líneas de un tiempo que dejó de tener sentido para él. Ni aunque su hermana o madre se tomen el tiempo de relatarle cada evento con detalle puede recordarlo.

Siempre supo que los fantasmas no tenían memoria, que ésta desaparecía al momento en que su cuerpo y su alma se desprendían y se volvían dos parte incompletas de un ser; aunque, más que un fantasma, Yuuri cree que el término correcto para denominarlo es un zombi. Y ahora sabe que los zombis tampoco tienen memoria.

* * *

 _(Entonces, carne y sangre de gusanos entre tus uñas)_

Lo que Yuuri más odia es sentir esos gusanos deslizándose bajo su piel, devorándolo. Por eso escarba dentro de su carne, se rasguña y abre hasta que un líquido rojo y viscoso inunda sus dedos. Yuuri no cree que eso es su propia sangre, sabe que ésta se secó cuando murió, Yuuri cree más bien que eso son las entrañas del gusano que ha reventado por fin. Sólo se limpia con un pañuelo y vuelve a partirse la carne en busca de más. Y éstos siempre explotan y son rojos... cálidos.

* * *

( _Miembros rotos, desencajados de tu cuerpo)_

Yuuri, en varias ocasiones, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin levantarse de la cama. Cuando alguien de su familia sube a buscarlo ante las negativas de una respuesta, lo encuentra recostado, tan tieso e inmóvil, con una mirada blanca y vacía encajada en el techo, que realmente lo creen muerto. Le lloran, lo abrazan… Y notan entonces que todavía respira. Momentos después (minutos, horas, al día siguiente), Yuuri se levanta y camina, se mueve como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ante las preguntas, él sólo responde:

—No podía moverme. Mis piernas (o brazos, o parte inferior, o cabeza) se habían desprendido.

* * *

 _(Y todo con sabor a ausencia, a muerte sobre tu paladar)_

Yuuri visita muy seguido el cementerio y la tumba de su esposo. Suele pasar el tiempo parado frente a ella, sin flores, cuestionándose y cuestionándole al mármol por qué se mantiene ahí, entre los vivos, pero Víctor sí ha podido irse. También le recrimina a él por haberlo dejado solo, varado en una inexistencia pero un "estar" físico, ser sólo cuerpo podrido pero tener la conciencia de esa descomposición lenta y eterna (nunca se termina de deshacer, creía que ese era el único final al cual podía aspirar). Es algo más que un simple cadáver, pero toda su estructura vacía no llega a humano vivo tampoco.

Piensa que alguien ha querido castigarlo al atar su cuerpo muerto a un mundo que ya no es suyo, que ya no le pertenece, con el cual no congenia y menos encaja; pero no sabe quién y mucho menos entiende por qué. Si no es capaz de recordar el día de su boda o el momento en que conoció a Víctor, ¿cómo podría saber qué pecado es el que lo ha condenado a esa putrefacción consciente?

 _(Sin sentidos. Sin pálpitos ni aliento)_

Cuando alguno de sus padres o su hermana sale a buscarlo, sabiendo con una seguridad del noventa por ciento que lo encontraran ahí; Yuuri, al verlos llegar, los mira y les pregunta con una sincera confusión:

—¿Por qué yo no tengo una tumba?

Su madre, entonces, llora desconsolada; su padre guarda silencio mientras se hiere por dentro, y su hermana se acerca a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Aunque Yuuri cree que su cuerpo es frío, ella lo siente tibio… y tirita bajo sus brazos.

* * *

 _(No hay nada)_

Yuuri ha bajado mucho de peso y sufre de constante deshidratación. Se niega a comer o beber algo, alegando que no lo necesita. No siente hambre, no siente sed, después de todo, no hay órganos funcionales a los cuales alimentar para mantenerlos vivos. Ni siquiera su apetito se abre cuando ponen ante él un katsudon humeante, su comida favorita en vida. Ni siquiera nace la necesidad instintiva de alimentarse cuando su cuerpo tropieza en su propia debilidad y cansancio.

Yuuri se consume en muerte.

* * *

 _(No hay nada después de la muerte, sólo una inexistencia igual a tu propia vida anterior, sólo el infierno vertido en esas personas que te insisten con vida…)_

En las sesiones con el psiquiatra, Yuuri le asegura que está muerto, que murió junto a su esposo en aquel accidente automovilístico. La idea está tan aferrada a él que no nota la obvio: su corazón que palpita, sus pulmones que le exigen aire, la sangre en sus heridas que escapa de sus venas llenas, el movimiento cerebral que le permite procesar ideas, hablar, moverse. Todo eso es un sinsentido para Yuuri.

 _(Cuando la carne se cae a jirones, podrida, ¿por qué lo siguen llamando vida?)_

El psiquiatra, algunas veces, le pide que cierre los ojos y que se describa a sí mismo. Él no se concibe, tiene que intentarlo varias veces para que las palabras nazcan de sus labios con sentido, inspirado en todo eso que alguna vez le dijeron que era la muerte: sangre seca, órganos en pedazos e inservibles, vacío, putrefacción, inexistencia, peste, olvido, ausencia… muerte… sólo muerte.

* * *

 _(Cuando se está solo)_

Yuuri muchas veces asiste a funerales y entierros. Aunque no reconoce a las personas alrededor del finado en turno, siempre tiene la esperanza de que es él, su cuerpo, el que finalmente se encuentra dentro del ataúd, de que es su funeral el que se celebra, que es él mismo quien desciende bajo tierra y es cubierto por una manta muy gruesa de polvo oscuro que le permitirá el descanso eterno, la no existencia absoluta.

Cuando se acerca y logra ver el cuerpo, cuando se da cuenta que ése no es su rostro muerto (busca el rostro de Víctor reflejado, no el suyo), pierde un poco la esperanza de que algún día encontrará su funeral y podrá dejar este mundo… que podrá unirse a su esposo.

* * *

 _(Cuando has muerto pero sigues aquí, en penitencias, pagando pecados que no eres capaz de recordar)_

Yuuri ha cruzado la línea en que puede morir de verdad… por inanición, por deshidratación, por tristeza. Es lo que quiere, lo que más anhela, cruzar ese supuesto lumbral con una luz al final del camino para reencontrarse con Víctor. Pero su familia se niega a dejarlo morir. De pronto Yuuri piensa que es culpa de ellos que aún siga ahí, vagando, que son ellos quienes lo tienen atado con la negación de aceptarlo muerto.

* * *

 _(Pero el peor castigo no es estar atado al mundo vivo cuando ya no se forma parte de él, es estarlo siendo soledad, es estarlo sin Víctor... Él se fue, pero yo sigo aquí, para siempre)_

Justo cuando Yuuri se ha creído perdido, eterno, descubre que está a punto de ganar la batalla. Puede sentirlo, saborearlo… Víctor está cerca, muy… Víctor ha vuelto por él.


	2. Conteo

" _Uno… dos… tres…"._

Yuuri cuenta para no dejar que la oscuridad y el silencio se traguen su mente.

" _Cuatro… cinco… seis…"._

Su cordura.

" _Siete… ocho… nueve…"._

Sus pensamientos.

" _Diez… once… doce…"._

Su existencia.

" _Trece… catorce… quince…"._

No sabe, por supuesto, que eso ha sucedido desde el instante que entró en esa habitación y nunca más ha salido de ella.

" _Dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho…"._

Incluso desde mucho antes en realidad.

" _Diecinueve… veinte… veintiuno…"._

Y aunque cuenta, una y otra vez.

" _Veintidós… veintitrés… veinticuatro…"._

No sabe realmente cuánto tiempo lleva en esa existencia.

" _Veinticinco… veintiséis… veintisiete…"._

Su tiempo es diferente al del resto del mundo.

" _Veintiocho… veinti… nueve… treinta…"._

¿O es acaso él el mismo mundo?

" _Treinta y uno… treinta y dos… treinta y tres…"._

¿Por qué cuenta?

" _Treinta y cuatro… treinta y cinco… treinta y seis…"._

Muchas veces olvida la razón.

" _Treinta y cinco… treinta y seis… treinta y siente…"._

Sobre todo cuando esa voz, reconocida, pero sin nombre dentro de su cabeza, se alza de pronto, justo sobre sus oídos, como si la persona dueña de ella estuviera pegada él, abrazada a su alrededor.

" _Treinta y ocho… treinta y nueve… cincuenta…"._

¿Qué cuenta?

" _Cincuenta y dos… cincuenta y tres… cincuenta y cuatro"._

¿Contará cada célula de su piel?

" _Cincuenta y cinco… cincuenta y seis… cincuenta y ocho"._

Cada cabello que se arranca de la cabeza.

" _Cincuenta y nueve… sesen… setenta…"._

Cada gota de sangre que salpica de las heridas provocadas cuando siente que ya no puede soportarlo más.

" _Setenta y uno… setenta y dos… setenta y tres…"._

Cuando siente que la oscuridad y el silencio van a tragarlo finalmente y morirá.

" _Ochenta…"._

No quiere saber qué hay detrás de la muerte.

" _Noventa y cinco…"._

No sabe que ya está dentro de ella.

" _Ciento dos"._

Que lo tragó desde hace tanto tiempo, que intentar contar los segundos transcurridos sobrepasaría a la propia eternidad.

" _Ciento… treinta… y… y… ¿uno? Uno…"._

Y aun así cuenta.

" _Dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…"._

Y la voz a veces cuenta junto con él.

* * *

—Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez... ¿Listo, Yuuri? ¡Ahí voy!

El aludido, un pequeño de no más de cinco años de edad, se encontraba oculto debajo de la cama mientras apretaba sus manos contra los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido revelara su escondite.

—Vamos, Yuuri... ¿Dónde estás?

Víctor, de quince, caminaba por la habitación. Había escuchado la risa ahogada del niño a quien cuidaba; pero, más aún, veía sus pequeños pies sobresalir de la cama. De todas formas, fingía no darse cuenta todavía y continuaba la búsqueda, incluso haciéndolo en lugares donde sería imposible que Yuuri cupiera, como los cajones del clóset o detrás del librero. Sabía que eso le divertía. Podía escuchar como intentaba contener de nuevo una suave risa.

Lo dejó creer por unos minutos que de verdad era invisible a sus ojos, un maestro del escondite al cual nunca podría vencer, hasta que fingió darse por vencido, exclamar un "¡Me rindo!" justo cuando se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Y antes de que Yuuri revelara su escondite, Víctor lo jaló suavemente de los pies y lo puso fuera, para después atacarlo con una multitud de cosquillas sobre su estómago. Yuuri rio de forma alta, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras intentaba protegerse con los brazos y alejar a Víctor, quien solo se detuvo cuando notó como las mejillas del menor se habían enrojecido ya.

Yuuri se mantuvo en el suelo, aún riendo, cada vez más bajo, hasta que recuperó el aire por completo. Víctor entonces lo tomó y alzó en sus brazos.

—Bien, te encontré. Así que gano yo. De todas formas, fue difícil, Yuuriiiii… — El chico extendió la última silaba mientras un puchero se formaba sobre su rostro —. Así que ganarás el premio. Eso significa…

—¡Leche! —festejó el niño al alzar sus brazos.

—¿Y…?

—¡Pi… pit… pi… che molo… co!

Yuuri intentaba pronunciar _ptichie molokó_ , el nombre de un postre que la mamá de Víctor solía preparar con regularidad. Era el favorito de todos en casa y, un día, el joven niñero había cometido el error de dárselo a probar a Yuuri, quien se volvió loco por él desde el primer bocado. Tras eso, de alguna u otra forma, siempre intentaba ganarse la posibilidad de comer un poco.

A Víctor le costaba el no cumplir con sus antojos, sobre todo porque solía acompañarlo a la hora de satisfacerlos. Pero, de todas formas, trataba de medirlos con un sistema de recompensas: Yuuri solo podía comer _ptichie molokó_ después de haber cumplido con algún deber, una orden, por buen comportamiento o ganar un juego. Pero, hablando de un niño de apenas cinco años, Víctor no era en lo absoluto estricto. Al contrario, todo parecía más una excusa con la cual poder mimar a quien era su niño favorito de todos los que cuidaba.

* * *

" _Cien… ciento uno… ciento dos"._

" _¡Yuuri! ¡Te lo ganaste hoy!"._

Yuuri interrumpe su conteo cuando escucha a la voz anunciándole que ha llegado el momento.

No sabe por qué, no sabe cómo, pues ni una sola luz estremece la oscuridad profunda para permitirle ver quien deja, cada tanto de un tiempo que no puede definir, un vaso de leche y un pequeño pedazo de pastel.

Solo es un sonido, solo una agitación dispersa que lo perturba, y la voz diciéndole que todo está listo y ahora puede comer.

" _Pi… pit… pi… che mo… lo… ko…"._

El nombre de aquel postre aparece en la punta de su lengua, pero nunca llega a evocarlo del todo, como si fuera parte de un recuerdo corrupto que se ha estropeado con el tiempo.

Yuuri no siente hambre. Y, aun así, no puede evitar gatear a tientos sobre el suelo húmedo y pegajoso como si la tuviera, como si llevara días sin probar comida alguna y la necesitara para no morir. Siempre los encuentra con facilidad, siempre sus dedos se topan con el vaso de vidrio como si este apareciera de un momento a otro en su camino. Y siempre, justo a la derecha, encuentra el pastel, el cual engulle en apenas un par de bocados, los cuales arranca a puños de la pequeña porción que le dejan. Siempre el mismo sabor delicioso y dulce en el pastel, siempre el mismo sabor amargo que impregna en la leche, como si estuviera pasada. Y aun así a ambos los devora como si fuera su único propósito, su único deseo en el mundo.

Nunca tiene hambre, pero tampoco se siente satisfecho una vez comienza a comer.

Suele rogar a la voz por un trozo más cuando termina, por otro vaso de leche más. Y reinicia el conteo para esperar que su petición sea cumplida.

" _Uno… dos… tres…"._

Después del número diez, olvida por qué ha comenzado a contar.

" _Once… doce…"._

* * *

Víctor suspiró al ver como Yuuri, de diez años, le extendía el plato vacío para pedirle otro trozo de _ptichie molokó_. Era el tercero de esa tarde. Tomó el plato, pero lo hizo a un lado, sin pasarle desapercibido la sorpresa y la rencilla en las facciones del chico.

—¿No crees que es suficiente? Si engordas, no atraerás a chicas lindas.

Víctor, apoyado en la mesa, pinchó con un dedo la pequeña barriga que ya se formaba en el abdomen del chico. Ciertamente, aludía a un posible futuro, pero solo por respeto, pues el mismo se encontraba ya enfrente suyo. Yuuri superaba por unos cuantos kilos el límite que era saludable para alguien de su edad, y Víctor se sentía culpable por ello. Siempre le costaba negarle a Yuuri un trozo del postre que adoraba, especialmente por la expresión blanca y vacía que solía hacer como un berrinche en su contra. El silencio que se creaba entonces entre los dos superaba a Víctor por mucho, sobre todo cuando intentaba hablarle sobre otros temas, distraerlo, y el menor lo ignoraba por completo. Era como si se transportara a otra realidad, como si las líneas del mundo se desdibujaran para él. A Víctor le ponía ansioso la situación, preguntándose si de verdad Yuuri era capaz de poner su mente tan en blanco como lo parecía o la inundaba con pensamientos extraños para no pensar en aquello que lo había molestado.

Nunca supo que lo que Yuuri realmente hacía era contar en su mente.

—No me interesan las chicas.

Pero ese día, le sorprendió aquella respuesta tan espontánea.

—Algún día sucederá.

—¡No! Nunca.

Yuuri le dedicó una mirada penetrante, intensa. Por un momento, Víctor creyó que se había molestado con él, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando un escalofrío, producto de aquellos ojos fuego clavados en los suyos, le atravesó la espina dorsal en un solo impacto, como si alguien se la hubiera roto.

No era enojo, pero tampoco estuvo muy seguro de lo que eso fue.

—¿Quieres jugar? —sugirió para alejar esa sensación abrumante de su cuerpo.

—¿Videojuegos?

—Escondidas… hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

—Yo cuento esta vez. —Y antes de que Víctor pudiera protestar, Yuuri ya se había puesto de pie para colocarse contra la pared y comenzar a contar…

En silencio.

* * *

" _Setenta y nueve"._

Yuuri a veces intenta mirar sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos, alguna parte de su cuerpo.

" _Ochenta"._

Pero siempre es inútil.

" _Ochenta y uno"._

La oscuridad en esa habitación es total.

" _Ochenta y dos"._

Penetrante.

" _Ochenta y tres"._

No es capaz de ver más allá de sus propias pupilas.

" _Ochenta y cuatro"._

No sabe siquiera cuál es la forma de su cuerpo.

" _Ochenta y cinco"._

Por eso muchas veces se toca.

" _Ochenta y seis"._

Se explora a sí mismo para reconocerse con el tacto.

" _Ochenta y siete"._

Ahí es cuando más se hiere.

" _Ochenta y ocho"._

Cuando entierra sus dedos.

" _Ochenta y nueve"._

Nueve en total.

" _Ochenta"._

Hasta que las uñas abren paso por su piel para comprobar que sus miembros están todavía ahí.

" _Ochenta y uno"._

Que siguen vivos.

" _Ochenta y dos"._

Que la oscuridad no los ha devorado aún.

" _Noventa y tres"._

Una sensación reconfortante lo invade con cada herida.

" _Noventa y cuatro"._

Con cada trozo de sí mismo que se arranca.

" _Noventa y cinco"._

Y los cuenta.

" _Ochenta y seis"._

Siempre cuenta sus desgajos de piel.

" _Ochenta y siete"._

Está seguro que, en otra realidad, ya habría muerto por ello.

" _Ochenta y ocho"._

Ya se hubiera deshecho entre sus propios dedos.

" _Ochenta y nueve"._

Nueve en total.

" _Noventa…"._

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que Yuuri, de quince años, había perdido el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, Víctor tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender lo que eso realmente significaba.

Ocurrió un día que había salido a una cita con una chica de su recién adquirido trabajo. Un día que le dijo a Yuuri que no podría verlo. Un día que, decidido a hacer de Yuuri un ser más social, que se relacionara con personas más allá del pequeño círculo que ambos habían instaurado, le pidió a otro de los vecinos de su misma edad que pasara la tarde con él.

La escena que Phichit encontró al llegar a casa de Yuuri no fue para nada halagadora. Para ese entonces, el accidente ya había ocurrido y, más allá de la sangre cubriendo las baldosas de la cocina y la ropa de Yuuri, lo que le perturbó fue ver la pasividad con la que él lo estaba tomando todo.

Había enredado un trapo de cocina en su mano para contener un poco el sangrado, pero no era como si realmente eso le preocupara. Y en lugar de quejarse del dolor que debía estar sintiendo, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fija en un televisor apagado, con unos ojos que no parecían decir nada… tan vacíos, pero concentrados en algo que iba más allá de sus límites.

Phichit no lo sabía, pero Yuuri contaba para controlar el dolor de haberse mutilado un dedo.

Víctor llegó al hospital justo después de los padres de Yuuri. La culpa, el hecho de creer que su presencia lo hubiera evitado, le impidió ver más allá de lo obvio, de lo que todos los demás aseguraban a viva voz: Yuuri lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Pero por qué?

Ni siquiera los subsecuentes psiquiatras que lo trataron después de eso pudieron obtener una respuesta, porque era muy difícil hablar con él. Siempre los miraba con expresiones vagas, móviles hacia todas partes, como si mucho pasara dentro de su cabeza y procurara no sacarlo a flote.

Todo siempre era contar. Cada vez que le hablaban, que le hacían una pregunta que lo ponía incomodo, que le pedían expresar sus sentimientos después de haberse herido otra vez.

Víctor era el único que lo supo en ese entonces y para siempre. A él fue al único a quien le confesó lo que hacía cada vez que se callaba y miraba sin pestañear.

Y eso tranquilizó los demonios, a las voces, a sus propias ganas de contar hasta que el mundo se hubiera terminado.

* * *

" _Yuuri"._

Cuando no cuenta, a Yuuri le gusta que esa voz le hable.

" _Yuuri"._

Para no tener que soportar el silencio.

" _¿Dónde estás?"._

Para que quizá pueda encontrarlo y lo saque de ahí.

" _Aquí"._

Muchas veces intenta imaginarse cómo es quien le habla.

" _No, Yuuri, así no se juega"._

Si acaso tiene el cabello negro o grisáceo.

" _No debes responder"._

Los ojos castaños o azules.

" _Debes dejar que yo te busque"._

Si es más alto y grande que él.

" _Volveré a contar"._

Si acaso puede dejar de llevarle pastel y leche agría y, a cambio, concederle un abrazo.

" _Entonces, tú buscarás un escondite"._

Quedarse con él en esa oscuridad para que sea menos espesa.

" _Entre más oscuro, mejor"._

Para que le hable y no lo deje estar nunca más en silencio.

" _Para que no pueda encontrarte fácilmente"._

Para que pueda dejar de contar de una vez por todas.

" _¿De acuerdo?"._

Pero la voz desaparece siempre.

" _Uno… dos… tres…"._

Y Yuuri tiene que volver a contar.

" _Cuatro… cinco…"._

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que Víctor, de treinta años, había tenido un accidente y que podría morir en cualquier instante, Yuuri tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender lo que eso realmente significaba. No fue hasta que, acompañado por sus padres, pudo ver el cuerpo destrozado del mayor sobre una camilla, envuelto en tantas vendas, gasas, yesos y tubos que apenas si sostenían su inestable vida.

El pitido que marcaba sus latidos, Yuuri contó las repeticiones para perder de vista aquello que le rompía el corazón, la posibilidad de que en algún momento todo quedara en silencio y el único sostén de su existencia se desvaneciera junto con el sonido.

Pero no fue así, aunque Víctor más lo hubiera deseado.

Si bien sobrevivió, el estado parapléjico de su cuerpo no era la forma en que alguien quisiera realmente vivir. Sobre todo cuando, dentro del porcentaje, pertenecía a aquellos que sentían un terrible dolor interno, mismo que los medicamentos nunca pudieron aliviar del todo.

Para los padres de Víctor, Yuuri fue como un ángel inmerecido que llegó a su auxilio, porque mientras este se desvivía en cuidar a Víctor cada que le era posible, ellos podían trabajar turnos dobles para poder costear todos los gastos médicos y de equipación a su casa que ahora su hijo necesitaba.

Era incluso gracioso cuando se hacía notar la ironía de la situación: como Víctor y Yuuri se habían conocido cuando el primero tuvo que cuidar de él de pequeño y como tendrían que despedirse, siendo ahora Yuuri quien lo cuidara.

Por esa cercanía, por esas horas impuestas en una habitación que Víctor prefería oscura, como para no sentirse turbado por la luz, Yuuri fue el primero en darse cuenta y en comprender el deseo que más imperaba en la cabeza del mayor.

Él quería morir.

Nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero para Yuuri fue obvio, en especial, tras sorprenderlo algunas veces contando para sí mismo, cuando el dolor le era tan insoportable que solo así podía resistir un poco más.

Quien mejor que Yuuri para comprenderlo, para saber que contar podía hacerle sobrevivir, pero que no lo salvaba realmente del infierno. Y algo dentro suyo se agasajaba con la idea: Víctor se había vuelto cómo él, Víctor... quien siempre lo comprendió como ninguno, y que en ese momento comenzaba a experimentar en carne propia lo que era la verdadera asfixia de la oscuridad y el encierro, lo mucho que necesitaba contar para salvaguardar su mente y su cordura de ese silencio que podía llegar a destrozarlo.

Quizá, desde ese punto, ambos podrían hacerse compañía en la habitación, para no sentirse nunca más solos, desamparados, para dejar atrás ese dolor y la soledad que les pesaba con cada cuenta.

Por ello y más, porque amaba a Víctor más que a sí mismo, por sobre toda culpa o cuestionamiento moral, le concedió su deseo más ferviente, mismo con el cual cumpliría el suyo también.

Esa tarde, Yuuri entró a la habitación con una rebanada de _ptichie molokó_ y un vaso de leche fría. Era en este último donde el arsénico había sido mezclado con una cantidad mayor a la recomendada que, según investigó, sería fatal para cualquiera. El _ptichie molokó_ , aun con los años, seguía siendo el postre favorito de ambos, la excusa puesta por los dos para que, aun cuando Víctor dejó de ser su niñero, Yuuri lo visitara con regularidad. Por eso lo eligió como la última comida que disfrutarían juntos, algo que incluso desearía comer por toda la eternidad de ser posible.

Yuuri apenas dio unos cuantos bocados: le concedió a Víctor que degustara la mayor parte del pedazo que trajo consigo, uno exquisito, azucarado, con el cual endulzar sus últimos momentos.

La leche quedó al final. Yuuri colocó el vaso contra los labios de Víctor y lo dejó beber poco a poco. Después de un par de tragos, el mayor hizo un gesto de desagrado y escupió un poco la leche que ya se encontraba en su boca.

—Sabe amarga —se quejó, con sus ojos pendientes en un hilo de sospecha sobre Yuuri.

—¿En serio?

Una sonrisa, un gesto de triunfo que hizo a Víctor estremecerse en sus entrañas, como si él hubiera esperado aquella misma queja para actuar. Y así, ante su rostro atónito, Yuuri bebió de un solo trago el resto de leche envenenada que quedó en el vaso.

—¡Yuuri!

Víctor se hubiera levantando de haber podido para detener esa locura… Porque no era idiota, sabía y entendía muy bien lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo con él y lo que hacía consigo mismo.

—Está bien.

La sonrisa que Yuuri le dedicó para tranquilizarlo fue suave, armónica... Y, mientras limpiaba con un trapo la leche derramada sobre los labios, Víctor pudo notar vida dentro de su mirada, más incendiaria y entusiasta como nunca antes. Se sintió perturbado con la misma intensidad que también sintió fascinación. Yuuri, su pequeño Yuuri, por primera vez lo miraba más allá del vacío y la oscuridad... y, entendía, que eso realmente los estaba condenando a ello.

Pero Yuuri era feliz, creía que lo hacía feliz, ¿no era eso lo único que importaba?

—¿Cuánto...?

—No sé. Pero, podemos contar hasta averiguarlo... Siempre quise contar hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

" _Quinientos siete... quinientos ocho... quinientos..."._

" _Yuuri..."._

La voz habla lánguida, casi sin vida.

" _¿Sí?"._

Pero la voz ya no responde a su llamado.

Yuuri abre sus ojos y, ante él, se extiende soledad y silencio, se extiende un cuadro negro, una habitación oscura, tan llena de penumbras que no puede ver nada más allá de sus propias pestañas.

No sabe quién es, no sabe cómo llegó ahí…

No sabe siquiera qué hacer para que esa oscuridad y ese silencio no se traguen su mente.

Su cordura.

Sus pensamientos.

Su existencia.

Hasta que la voz vuelve de pronto.

" _¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres jugar al escondite?"._

Y Yuuri desea que nunca más se aleje de él.

" _Yo cuento esta vez"._


	3. Augurio

A Víctor siempre le dijeron que iba a morir, que sacrificaría su alma y su carne para evitar que la maldición los matara a todos. Nunca le dijeron cuándo, nunca le dijeron cómo, siempre evitaron en todo momento darle detalles que no glorificaran su gran acto de amor y devoción hacia los demás. Con detalles gratificantes, con tratos esplendidos, Víctor siempre fue el niño, el joven, el hombre más querido de toda la aldea. No había nadie quien no le dedicara una sonrisa al verlo pasar, que incluso se postrara ante él y besara sus manos o pies en profundo agradecimiento; no había nadie que no cumpliera hasta el más mínimo capricho suyo, que procurará su bienestar para que todos sus días fueran los mejores de su vida.

Por esto, Víctor nunca tuvo miedo de morir: su vida fue tan excelente, y le prometían que su muerte lo sería aún más, que se había hecho una idea romantizada de ella e, incluso, añoraba que el momento llegara, el momento en que pudiera devolverle a toda la aldea ese amor que le habían brindado desde su nacimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Yuuri, su perspectiva de la vida cambió por completo. Imaginarse que pudiera llegar el día en que ya no vería más esa sonrisa, esos ojos carmín, esa expresión que se avergonzaba con cada encuentro, comenzó a asustarlo, a llenarlo de dudas. ¿Cuándo debía morir?

Acudió a los sabios con la petición de que le brindaran la fecha de su muerte. Pero estos, temerosos de que el pedido implicara que buscaba dimitir de su destino, se negaron fehacientes a revelarle alguna fecha. Fue el primer deseo que nadie se atrevió a cumplir.

Pese a todo, Víctor realmente no pensaba traicionarlos. Lo habían educado demasiado bien para que creyera que su muerte era un honor que desear, más que un destino al cual temer. Por eso, aunque adorara a Yuuri más que a nada en el mundo, nunca pasó por su cabeza huir con él para tener una vida más larga a su lado. Lo único que quería era saber cuánto tiempo le restaba para que pudiera disfrutarlo plenamente.

Los sabios nunca fueron capaces de comprender ese deseo.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, sin saber cuándo sería el momento de su sacrificio, Víctor no era capaz de sentir entera complacencia por los momentos que pasaba con Yuuri: siempre temía que esa noche fuera la última; que, al despedirse, no podría besarlo una vez más.

A Yuuri no le pasó desapercibido lo taciturno que Víctor se había vuelto de un momento a otro, como la preocupación y las ansias encarnaban sobre su rostro cada vez que la vida le daba el tiempo y la oportunidad de pensar sobre aquello que le molestaba. Al final, Víctor no pudo contenerse y le confesó todos esos temores que lo aguardaban en cada esquina; ese deseo tan sencillo, pero incumplido, que lo atormentaba a cada instante del día.

Yuuri sintió que ese pesar había nacido por su causa, por tanto, quiso aliviarlo de alguna manera. Después de que su petición hacia los sabios de conocer la fecha del sacrificio de Víctor fuera rechazada también, le concedió a este un secreto que había jurado ante su madre que protegería: la existencia de un río cuyas aguas eran capaces de reflejar un augurio.

Era el río en el cual el poblado se administraba del agua para su consumo y el de sus cosechas, pero nadie a excepción de él y los sabios conocían esa otra cualidad que solo era descubierta en las noches de luna llena y en un punto específico de su corriente.

Su madre lo había descubierto por casualidad. Con él pudo anticipar su nacimiento, después de años de creerse infértil para traer un hijo a la vida. Se guardó el secreto para sí cuando descubrió que los sabios lo sabían. Ella se sintió segura que, si hasta entonces les habían guardado el secreto a todos, lo habían hecho por su propio bien, por lo que ella no deseaba perturbar la paz que ellos instauraron con su silencio.

Solo fue Yuuri a quien le concedió el secreto, como un último consejo dado antes de su muerte para que su hijo lo pudiera utilizar en caso de necesitarlo. Yuuri definitivamente nunca creyó que sería en una situación así donde se sentiría tentado por conocer el futuro.

—Tal vez puedas saber la fecha aproximada por alguna señal que aparezca en la visión. Quizá tu apariencia, o la de alguien más, pueda ser una pista.

Víctor creyó que no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Víctor comenzó a temblar cuando encontró su propio rostro sobre el reflejo disconforme del río, sobre esas facciones que se distorsionaban por la corriente del agua. Siempre se había preguntado cómo moriría y, ahora que la respuesta parecía estar tan cerca de él, humedeciendo sus dedos con la brisa, la tierra húmeda de la orilla, el corazón se le agolpaba como mil tormentas desarrollándose en su interior.

Tenía que admitir que estaba asustado, que por breves minutos consideró la posibilidad de irse de ahí sin conocer esa información que había añorado durante meses. Tal vez que los sabios se la ocultaran tenía un propósito muy preciso. Ellos siempre velaban por el bienestar de todos, incluso suyo, ¿con qué derecho juzgaba su decisión?

Pero, finalmente, el recuerdo de su Yuuri, quien esperaba por él varios metros atrás, lo hizo tomar valentía y seguridad. Era por su bien, por el de ambos, por la posibilidad de que su amor pudiera prevalecer con fuerza el tiempo que pudiera restarles.

Tomó un gran y profundo respiro, hasta que sus pulmones se inundaron de la esencia fresca del agua y la hierba viva. Entonces cerró sus ojos, concentró todas sus ideas en el bucle constante de pensar en el momento de su muerte, en el cómo sería, en el cuándo sucedería. Una y otra vez, por varios minutos, hasta que un ligero temblor debajo de sus manos, con las cuales se apoyaba sobre la orilla, lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

Sintió decepción al notar sobre el agua el mismo reflejo de su rostro de momentos antes y no la imagen, siquiera una mínima señal dispersa, de lo que deseaba conocer. Con la creencia de que había hecho algo mal para no lograrlo, intentó cerrar sus ojos una vez más y hacerlo de nuevo. Pero, justo instantes antes, logró captar por el rabillo del ojo un destello rojizo, breve, que perturbó la corriente del agua… el augurio de la destrucción.

Víctor contuvo el aliento cuando se concentró en ese punto y, poco a poco, vio a su reflejo deshacerse mientras era reemplazado por la imagen sanguinolenta de partes humanas siendo lanzadas al aire; arrancadas de figuras negruzcas que, con lentitud, tomaban formas cada vez más humanas. Víctor comenzó a reconocer, conforme los detalles y las facciones se hacían más definidos, a las personas del pueblo dentro de esas figuras, dentro de quienes se abalanzaban entre sí con desesperación para desgarrar la carne de los otros, para bañarse con su sangre como si supieran que con ello se aliviaría el ardor que corría bajo su piel, mismo que les hacía incluso arrancarse partes propias como si el dolor del desmembramiento fuera más soportable.

Lo que Víctor presenció en esos breves segundos, fue una carnicería completa, el infierno desarrollándose y explotando en el mundo real. Vomitó a un costado del río, con las entrañas revueltas, los pensamientos siendo un nido de animales ponzoñosos que se atacaban entre sí. Y en silencio, entre el pasto y el crujir del agua, Víctor lloró sin necesitar mayor detalle para comprender el augurio: que la maldición llegaría a ellos si lo sacrificaban.

* * *

Fue inminente su abrupto regreso a la aldea, sus gritos desgarradores alrededor de las cabañas para advertir lo que ocurriría si es que lo daban en sacrificio. Eso no detendría la maldición, eso realmente iba a propiciarla.

Pero nadie lo escuchó. Todos los miraron con terror, con decepción, no por lo que les estaba advirtiendo, sino porque temían que su más preciado sacrificio se había arrepentido de serlo y ahora quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Yuuri, por supuesto, le creyó desde la primera advertencia, desde que lo observó caminar hasta él al regresar del río, tambaleante, pálido, como si el horror de toda la existencia hubiera desfilado ante sus ojos. Confiaba en que Víctor velaba más por la seguridad de todos que por la propia. ¿Cómo no confiar? Cuando ante él, Víctor cayó de rodillas, desmoronado, y rompió nuevamente en lágrimas hasta deshacerse entre sus brazos como un niño lleno del más absoluto terror.

Creía tan ciegamente en su palabra que, cuando encerraron a Víctor ante el inevitable miedo de todos los habitantes de que pudiera huir y abandonarlos, se atrevió a traicionar a toda su gente y lo ayudó a escapar. Él se había enterado que los preparativos del rito dieron inicio justo el día en que viajaron al río. La fecha del sacrificio se había anunciado para dos días después de ese momento.

Se creyeron salvadores cuando lograron cruzar más allá de los límites del bosque sin que nadie los descubriera, pero no contaron con que el terror podía agitar a las personas mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Casi todo el pueblo, tras darse cuenta de la desaparición, se emprendió en una búsqueda minuciosa por los alrededores y más allá. Una comitiva gigante de más de doscientas personas barrió cuanto tramo de bosque y pradera les fue posible.

Sin un plan por parte de los dos, fue demasiado sencillo para los pobladores encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta. Pero todo ocurría contra reloj. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo en esa búsqueda y faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera el plazo límite, para que el ciclo de la doceava luna llena del año 27 llegara a su fin. Para ese entonces, Víctor debía ya encontrarse muerto para que la maldición no se propagara.

Lo que debió ser un rito pacífico, en el cual adornarían el cuerpo de Víctor con esencias dulces para procurarle una muerte en paz, rodeado del amor y agradecimiento de los suyos, se había vuelto una trifulca que desgarraba su garganta al implorar su muerte.

Yuuri fue alejado del sacrificio, entre ruegos y lágrimas que eran ahogados por los propios insultos que ahora dedicaban a Víctor con tanto odio y rencor. Este, entre forcejeos que no lograban más que enfurecer a la turba, pedía que lo escucharan, que comprendieran el horrible error que cometían. Y agonizaba por dentro al notar como las personas del pueblo, a quienes tanto quiso y respetó, ahora procuraban su ejecución, le escupían y lanzaban piedras al rostro mientras el temor y la desesperación de sentirse traicionados se acrecentaba conforme el tiempo límite llegaba a su fin.

Víctor, sujeto con fuerza por varios hombres de la aldea, fue puesto de rodillas contra el suelo al instante que uno de los sabios, Yakov, blandía un hacha para degollarlo. Pero, justo después de cumplirse la medianoche, antes de que el filo del arma se enterrara en el cuello de Víctor y le arrebatara su último aliento, suscitó el primer alarido lleno de dolor.

Todo fue silencio tras él, por lo menos hasta que el segundo, el tercero, el quinto y una infinidad más se unieron al terror de quienes observaban conscientes lo que comenzó a desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. Quienes gritaban, lo hacían quejándose de un horrible ardor que les invadía la piel. Y su desesperación por aliviarlo se volvía tal, que comenzaban a desgarrar su propia carne. Pero ello no lo mitigaba en absoluto, por lo que no tardaron en abalanzarse entre sí, en arrancar pedazos del otro y bañarse con su sangre. Los trozos de piel, miembros deshaciéndose a pedazos, llovían junto una tenue brisa carmesí que tiñó al pueblo entero.

Víctor no pudo encontrar a Yuuri nunca más, pero supo, justo al amanecer, que él seguramente formaba parte de alguno de los montículos de carne y entrañas que ahora desolaban todo a su alrededor, vacío de vida más que la suya.

Si bien fue el único a quien la maldición no atacó en cuerpo, su mente era el mismo escenario rojizo, deshecho y horrendo que, ante sus ojos, se volvía cada vez más irreal e incomprensible. Quiso reír al sentir las lágrimas nuevamente agolpándose sobre su vista, quiso gritar con la misma fuerza con que deseaba morir en igual agonía que todos los demás.

Víctor vagó por el pueblo, sin un propósito fijo más que el de castigarse a sí mismo al contemplar más detalles de todo lo que había provocado… Si tan solo no se hubiera tentado en conocer su futuro, si tan solo hubiera seguido con los planes que tenían para él desde su nacimiento. Y, aun así, no comprendía por qué el augurio le hizo entender que eso ocurriría solo si era sacrificado. ¿Dónde cometió el error?

Y de pronto, un alarido, un grito se agitó en una maldición hacia su persona, y Víctor, justo al filo del bosque, pudo ver en el suelo a un hombre que, sin brazos y varias partes de sí arrancadas a cuajos, se aferraba a la poca vida que aún le restaba. Era uno de los sabios. Era Yakov.

Víctor no dudó en correr hacia él, en postrarse a su lado mientras que lloraba suplicando por un perdón.

—¡Tú nos condensarse, bastardo! —pudo pronunciar ese desgajo humano que apenas respiraba, con toda la rabia, el odio y el dolor de quien cree tan injusta su muerte.

—¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Lo vi en el río! ¡Vi el futuro que sucedería si moría! ¡Y era así! ¡Pasaba esto! ¡Yo solo quería salvarlos a todos!

Con la consciencia sujeta apenas en un hilo, Yakov supo a qué río Víctor se refería y una sonrisa grotesca, sanguinolenta, se delineó sobre sus labios.

—Estábamos condenados, sin importar qué… ¡Íbamos a morir!

Tras sus palabras, Yakov murió ahogado en el propio vómito de su sangre, sin poderle decir a Víctor que aquel río no mostraba futuros probables de acuerdo a sus deseos, sino aquellos que sucederían sin importar qué.


End file.
